The War Against WCW Wraslin'
by Catalina Da Vinci
Summary: Set in the time when Y2J Made his WW"F" Debut. How far will one federation go in order to get revenge on the other? Hey! Let's Kidnap the Boss! WCW vs. WWF Please review.
1. Default Chapter

THE WAR AGAINST WCW WRASLIN'  
  
"Welcome to the WWF Chris, I am pleased to have you here" owner Viviana Mariani said.  
  
"Well thank you Ms.Mariani, I'm sure I will" Jericho replied  
  
"Please, call me Viv, everyone calls me Viv"  
  
"Ok Viv. You know, you seem really nice"  
  
"Why do you say that Chris?"  
  
"Well, compared to what Turner has said"  
  
"Ah, yes, Turner, my nightmare come true" she said, there was an annoyance in her voice that time.  
  
"Sorry if it upset you" Jericho said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, its not your fault. Turner and I have been in war for years, he's just pissed off because I've got his money making jewel. I ask you to discard whatever he has said about me"   
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, I'm starting all over, I am the New Millennium for the WWF" he jokingly said.  
  
"That's the spirit Jericho. Now, you will make your first appearance tonight, your music is all set and so is the time. You know your way to the locker room right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok then, its all set, go prepare. Hurry, the countdown is almost up"  
  
"Ok Ms. Mar..uh, I mean Viv. Thanks for everything I'll see you later" Jericho said as he made his way out of her office. As Jericho was leaving, Viviana spun around in her office chair to face the window where she had a perfect view of the city. "Turner, Turner, Turner, what am I going to do with you?" she softly said to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard her secretary's voice through the intercom.  
  
"Ms. Mariani, you have a call on line three"   
  
Viviana pushed the button and said "Ok Addy, I've got it, Thanks" She then picked up the phone and spoke  
  
"Hi, Mariani here" she said.  
  
"So you think you're smart by taking Jericho away from me do you?" a familiar voice said.  
  
"Oh Bite me Turner!...business is business, I didn't put a gun to his head and force him to come work for me, Jericho just went to the better federation, get that in your peanut little brain Turner"  
  
"You're not going to get away with this Viviana...I guarantee that!" he threatened  
  
"Ooooo, I'm so scared, now if you'll exuse me, I have to go see the newest attribute to my federation, goodbye Ted" Viv said as she quickly hung up the phone. "Annoying little bastard!" she said to herself. 


	2. Mandatory Return

Meanwhile in Ted Turner's office...  
  
"Damn that hag!" Turner yelled out. "She isn't going to get away with this, I have to come up with something, and fast!" he said to himself. "I know!" he said as his eyes lit up. He then reached for his intercom and spoke to his secretary  
  
"Nena!..get Bolea in my office right away" he demanded  
  
"Right away sir" Nena said, Within minutes Bolea (Hollywood Hogan) came into Turner's office.  
  
"What's up Ted?" He asked.  
  
"Tonight my friend, you are going to return to your old ways" Turner said  
  
"What are you talking about Ted?, we've got the script set up for tonight already, how come you are changing it at the last minute?" Hogan asked nervously.  
  
"Listen to me very carefully!" he said as he grabbed Hogan by the shirt with anger in his eyes, "That damn hag Viviana Mariani has a countdown to the Millennium clock...remember that stupid clock Hogan?..huh?...do ya?" he said as he got a firmer grip on his shirt, Hogan gave him a fast nod agreement and then Turner continued "Well...it turns out that that stupid clock signifies the debut of that backstabber Jericho...and do you know what this means?" he demanded. Hogan nodded at disagreement and then Turner said "Well, let me explain...this means that if I don't come up with something to even out the ratings...NITRO'S RATINGS WILL GO DOWN THE TOILET!" he said with frustration as he pulled tighter and tighter on Hogans shirt.  
  
"Yo Boss, calm down" Hogan said with exasperation. "What is it that you plan to do?"  
  
"Well, Hogan, in a few minutes, we will shock WCW...tonight The Immortal Hulk Hogan will return!"   
  
"He will what?!?!" Hogan said in surprise, "Look Ted, maybe you should wait till next week, then we have more time to plan" Hogan said  
  
"We have no time!...look at that screen!...according to that stupid clock, Jericho will come out in thirty minutes!" he said as he had the USA network on his t.v. "Now go to the locker room and find your old attire and put it on and get ready to present yourself!...Hurry!, Hurry!...we have very little time!" Turner yelled out as he pushed Hogan out of his office and quickly shut the door.  
  
"That guy is crazy Nena!" Hogan yelled out as he passed by the secretaries desk.  
  
"I know...that's why I'm quitting next week. I'm sick of this, I'm going to go work for Mariani, I don't care how evil Turner says she is." Nena complained.  
  
"Well good luck Nena" Hogan said as he made his way out. 


	3. The Aftermath

Both RAW and NITRO aired that night. It was a suprise that the Immortal Huk Hogan came back, but no matter how hard Turner tried, there was no chance that NITRO could catch up to RAW. With the debut of the New Millennium, RAW completely stomped all over NITRO'S ratings.   
*****************************************************************************************************  
The next day in Viv's office...  
  
"So, how'd I do boss?" Jericho said.  
  
"Brilliant!, simply brilliant!" she said with satisfaction in her voice.  
  
"Great, great, I'm glad you liked it. Hey, that was a hell of an entrance you planned boss" Jericho said.  
  
"Thank you Chris. Well Mister Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla, here's a toast" she said as she lifted up her glass "Here's to much success in the WWF for years to come", they both toasted and drank away.  
*****************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile in Turner's office...  
  
"Damn that hag!...damn that hag!" Turner said as he gulped up from his bottle of Tequila. "No matter how I try, she always has to kick my ass...why?...why damn it?!" he whined like a little kid as he drank bigger gulps, he then heard a knock on his door and it was his secretary Nena.  
  
"Mr. Turner, I came to..." she began to say, but then she saw the shape her boss was in. "Mr. Turner, look at yourself, you're all drunk, what happened?"  
  
"She did it to me once again Nena, again!" Turner yelled out in his drunken voice.  
  
"Well sir, uh, I came to give you my letter of resignation."  
  
"Letter of resignation?...your'e leaving Nena?" Turner said.  
  
"Yes, I have found a new job sir...with the WWF" she said.  
  
As soon as Turner heard she was leaving to the WWF, his eyes lit up in anger and he yelled out "Get out!...get your things and get the hell out of here! Trader!" Turner said.  
  
"But sir..." she said  
  
"No sirs! No nothing!...get out! Out!" he yelled. Frightened Nena made her way out of his office and she walked out the door, but as she peeked back in his office to say good-bye, Turner threw the bottle of tequila to the door and the glass bottle shattered all over the wine colored carpet. Turner then rested his back on the office chair and then he started to laugh demonically and his laugh got louder and louder as he began to speak nonsense  
  
"I'll get you my pretty!...and your little federation too!" he yelled out as he referred to Viviana. He continued to laugh until he finally passed out and slammed his head on his desk. While he was out he dreamed of demonic ways to get his ratings back. Little did he know that he was going to make his dreams come true. 


	4. That Bastard!

The next week in Viviana's home...  
  
"Turner did what?!?!?!?, Millennium man?!?!?!....oh nah uh!...hello no!, that old bastard is not stealing my gimmick!" Viviana yelled out.  
  
"What the hell are you yelling about?" Shawn Michaels annoyingly said as he came down the stairs. "We are trying to sleep damn it!" he whined.  
  
"Come here Shawn...look at this crap!" Viv said pointing to the television screen as she was watching Thunder.   
  
Rebecca came downstairs and she was half asleep and she started talking "What happened sis?...What's all the yelling about?" she said as she let out a yawn.  
  
"Look Becky!...your boss is stealing my gimmick again!" Viviana whined.  
  
"Oh goodness Viv, when are you two going to stop?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"I'm not doing anything, its your boss who's giving all the threats, not me. If only that old geezer got a life and quit stealing my stuff!" she yelled. "Oh, I'm going to get you back Turner!" she said like an annoying child.  
  
"Vivi, snap out of it" Shawn said as he playfully slapped her cheek, "We are high in the sky with our ratings, what are you worried about?" he said.  
  
"It just pisses me off how he can't think of his own things...he's all stealing mine."  
  
"Ok you workaholic...get your ass to bed, everyone needs to get some sleep" Rebecca told her sister. Viv turned off the television and she went to go get ready for bed. A few moments later, all the lights were off and everyone went to bed. Viv was in bed twisting and turning when suddenly she heard a noise outside. It sounded like if someone were laughing. She quickly got up and went to the balcony outside her room where she could take a look outside to see what was going on. She could see someone dressed in black moving around in circles around something, a car passed by and the lights hit the image, it was then that Viviana realized that someone was pouring shaving cream all over her car. She took a closer look and she noticed that it was Turner himself prancing around her car pouring shaving cream all over it.  
  
"That son of a bitch!" Viviana yelled out as she opened the door to her closet and grabbed a baseball bat. "Oh, now your ass is grass Turner!" she yelled out as she stomped down the hallway to the stairs.  
  
"What now?!?" Rebecca said as Viv's screaming woke her up again.  
  
"I think your sister is on another rampage" Shawn said. They both hesitated to get up, but then they saw all the lights turn on and they heard more screaming outside. They both quickly got up and ran downstairs to see what was going on. By the time they got downstairs, the front door was wide open. Shawn went outside to go see what was happening and when he went outside he saw Viviana running after someone with a baseball bat.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Turner yelled as he ran away from Viv. He ran as fast as he could, he needed to run away from this crazy woman. His knee's were giving up on him and his wig had fallen off along the way.  
  
"Come on Turner!...you pour shaving cream on my car and now you pay!" Viv yelled out as she chased after him. Turner had managed to get in his car before Viviana got to him, he nervously put the key in and he started the car. Before he could back up and leave, Viviana had caught up to him and she began to hit his car with the baseball bat she carried. She busted up his rear lights and the back window of his car and she was about to hit the side window when someone grabbed her by the waist and held her back.  
  
"Calm down Vivi, what the hell is wrong with you?!?!" Shawn screamed out as he held her back. While all this was happening, Turner managed to back the car away and escape the situation. Once he was far away enough, Turner stopped his car and opened the door and he peeked out and he started to scream out  
  
"I didn't appreciate that Mariani!...that was not ladylike missy, you have no class!...no class at all!" While he did that Viviana damned him again and she managed to escape Shawn's grip for about two seconds and she threw her baseball bat at Turner, but he shut his car door in time and he took off before the bat could hit him. She continued to scream as Shawn dragged her back in the house. The baseball bat was left lying there in the middle of the street.  
  
"My car!...look what that bastard did to my car Shawn!" Viviana whined as they passed by her Corvette.  
  
Shawn brought Viv in the house and he shut the door and then Rebecca came out and she spoke, "What the hell happened out there?...you sounded like you were going to strangle someone sis."   
  
"She was about to Beck...good thing I grabbed her before she could bust open the front window" Shawn said as he gave Viv as stern look.  
  
"You were busting windows Viv?" wide eyed Rebecca said in surprise.  
  
"Did you see what he did to my car?!?" Viviana said in her defense. "Oh, I'm going to get him!...I'm going to go to him right now and finish off his car piece by piece!" she said. She headed up stairs to dress and then Shawn stopped her.  
  
"No babe...you're not going anywhere" Shawn said. "Remember our motto sweetie, We don't get mad, we get even!" he said with a wicked smile.  
  
Viviana calmed down and looked at him "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Leave it to me" he replied. "Let me think it over tonight and we'll talk about it in the morning, ok sweetie?" Shawn said.  
  
Viv hesitated for a moment, but then she gave in "Fine, I'll wait till tomorrow, but you better think of something good Shawn or else your ass is grass too" she threatened  
  
"Don't worry Vivi, I've got it covered" he said while giving her two thumbs up. "Come on honey, lets go to bed" he told Rebecca. "You too Vivi" he said. Shawn and Rebecca went to their room and Viviana went to hers. They all went to sleep and no one said anything for the rest of the night. *One way or another, I'm gonna find you, I'm gonna getcha getch getcha getcha* Viv dreamt in her sleep, she let out a big grin as she drifted off in her dreams... 


	5. Uh Oh!

The next morning...  
  
"Wake up Vivi, come on, you have a press conference on our next PPV 'Unforgiven'" Shawn said as he shook Viviana's bed to wake her up.  
  
Viv felt like hammered crap...she began to rub her head and say "Uh...my head, I feel like if I was in a car wreck" she said.  
  
"Well, you pretty much recked a car last night Vivi" he said in a comic tone.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny Shawn...ugh, I don't want to get up!...i'm tired" she whined. Somehow she had forgotten all about her revenge for a while, she was just thinking about the splitting headache she had.   
  
"Come on lazy!, get up" he said as he opened the curtains in her room and let the light in. "Oh, Rebecca and I got a surprise for ya Vivi, come here" Shawn said. Viviana lazily walked over to the balcony and Shawn pointed to her car, it was squeaky clean.   
  
"Thank you Shawn, that was really sweet!" Viv said while embracing Shawn.   
  
"Come on Vivi, we have a press conference in like two hours. Rebecca is downstairs making breakfast, I'll meet you down there in a few" Shawn said. With that, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, excused himself and shut the door behind him. Viviana took a shower and she prepared her outfit for the Unforgiven PPV press conference. She picked a gray suit with a miniskirt and she put on her high heels. She got together her index cards that had the details she was to mention during the press conference and she put them in her brief case and headed downstairs.  
  
"Good Morning!" she said. "Thanks for taking care of my car you guys" she said as she hugged her sister and her brother-in-law.   
  
"No problem sis, you want some breakfast?" Rebecca said.  
  
"Nah, we're late, we have to be there in 45 minutes" Viv said, she only grabbed a bagel and some juice. "Thanks anyway sis, I'll see you later" she said.  
  
"Bye honey" Shawn told Rebecca as he kissed her good-bye. Viviana and Shawn headed to the press conference and they bearly made it on time. When Viv and Shawn got there, Shane McMahon ran into them in the parking lot.  
  
"Viv, you know, part of being an owner of a company is showing up for press conferences on time" Shane whined.  
  
"Oh drop it Shane, I've had a really rough night!" she said. Shane turned to look at Shawn and gave him the "What's up with her?" look. Shawn just looked at Shane and whispered "I'll tell you later". Viviana, Shane and Shawn made their way down to the platform and took their seats, the press conference was going to begin in 3 minutes.  
  
Meanwhile in the crowd...  
  
"Is everything set?" Turner whispered to Mark Callaway as he fixed his black hat and sunglasses so he wouldn't be recognized.  
  
"Yeah, its all set Turner, the limo is parked out in the back and the guys are all set up" he whispered back.  
  
"Good...real good, its simple, I ask a question and while she's answering, you guys catch her off guard and grab her from behind. Brilliant! Simply brilliant! Your ex wife doesn't know what she's got coming" Turner whispered with amusement. Mark softly gave him one of his demonic laughs. Their conversation was interrupted my Viviana's voice as she spoke through the microphone.  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 1999 'Unforgiven' In Your House Press Conference. I am Viviana Mariani. During this conference you will be finding out new information on our latest PPV extravaganza that will be taking place September 26th. I ask that you please stay as close to the IYH subject as you possibly can We know you have a lot of questions and we will be taking them one at a time." The flash from all the pictures that were being taken almost blinded Viv, she saw how all the reporters anxiously raised their hands waiting for Viviana to pick them. She picked a few and she was able to answer their questions and respond to their comments fairly well, then a strange man in a black hat and sunglasses holding a camera caught Viviana's attention, she was curious as to what he had to say so she picked him.   
  
"Yes, you sir" she said as she pointed at the disguised Turner.  
  
"Yes, I was wondering, how do you think 'Unforgiven' will affect the ratings between yours and Ted Turner's PPV's?"  
  
"Interesting question" Viviana said. She quickly glanced at Shawn sitting to the side of her on the rectangular table and she gave him a grin, then she turned back around and began to speak to the man. "Well, Honestly, I think that 'Unforgiven' will be one of our biggest events this year and if Turner can't catch up to that, then I can almost guarantee that it will affect his PPV ratings. Does that answer your question?" she said. The man just gave her a wicked grin and she looked at him strangely, then all of a sudden she felt a giant man grab her from behind, he picked her up and put Viv over his shoulder and began to walk out of the building. Viviana kept kicking and screaming, asking for help. As soon as Shawn and the rest of the wrestlers saw what was going on, they quickly got up and they tried to get to Viviana, but they were attacked from behind with baseball bats and they were all knocked out cold. The press conference turned into total mayhem, there were unconscious bodies everywhere. Turner still stood at his place with the rest of the reporters until the platform was cleared, he then headed to the platform and he stood on the podium. With his heavy Georgian accent, he comically spoke:  
  
"And don't you all forget to join us for 'FALL BRAWL' in September, live! Call your local cable or satellite provider. Have a pleasant day!" He then exited the platform and arrogantly walked outside where the limo was waiting for him... 


	6. Where is she?

"Let go of me!" Viviana screamed as she was squirming around trying to break free from this giants hold. They both got to the limo and the giant man put her down. Viviana looked up and she realized that it was Mark who had carried her by force all the way to the back. Viviana now with her hands tied, protested to Mark  
  
"If this is away of trying to work things out between us, you are really sick Mark!" she screamed.  
  
Mark let out an evil grin and he grabbed Viviana and he aimed to kiss her. "Come on Viv, for old times sake" he said as Viviana squirmed in his arms refusing to do it. He grabbed her tighter and it began to hurt her, Viviana was trying to find some desperate way to get out of it so she bit Mark in his upper lip. Mark let out a small whimper of pain and then blood began to come out. He touched his lip and saw the blood on his finger and then in anger he hit Viviana in the face and he knocked her out cold.  
  
"For old times sake" he repeated again as he saw his unconscious ex wife lying on the floor.  
  
"What the hell did you do Callaway?" Turner said as he walked closer to them. "How the hell am I supposed to get anything out of her when she's knocked out?" he demanded.   
  
Mark gave him a stern look and said "Lets just get out of here". He picked up Viviana and put her in the limo, then he got on his Harley and told Turner "I'll meet you there later, I have to go do something."  
  
"Fine, lets just get out of here before they catch up to us" Turner said as he got in the limo. They drove off quickly leaving no time for anyone to catch up to them. After a mildly long drive, the limo stopped and Turner, Sting and Scott Steiner got out of the limo. Scott got Viviana and put her over his shoulder and the four of them headed to the helicopter that was going to take them to Turner's hometown where his main office was located.  
  
Meanwhile in Titan Towers...  
  
Rebecca barged in the office and yelled out hysterically "Where's my sister?!?!?"  
  
"Beck, its ok, its all right, we are gonna get her back, just calm down" Shawn said as he held his wife in his arms.  
  
"I saw the press conference and I headed down here as fast as I could" she said while she trembled without control. "We have to call the police, we have got to do something!" she demanded.  
  
"Look honey, Turner probably took Vivi to Georgia."  
  
"What?, Georga?..but then-"  
  
"I know." Shawn interrupted "We won't be able to do anything because Turner basically owns Georgia, the police won't do anything to him"  
  
"What are we going to do?" Rebecca said desperately.  
  
"Shane and I have a plan, its a bit risky, but it will have to do, its the only way." Shawn said.  
  
"Shawn, you're not thinking of..."   
  
"Yes I am honey, Shane is already making all the arrangements, they are on their way"  
  
"But I thought that..."  
  
"Anything is possible. For Vivi, it's definitely possible" he insisted.   
  
Then Shane returned to the office, but he wasn't alone. With him, he brought HHH, Chyna, B.A. Billy Gunn, The Road Dogg, and X-PAC. They all looked at Shawn and Shawn looked at them back. Then Shawn spoke  
  
"We have to get her back"   
  
"Don't worry, we will" Hunter said. It was a bad time, but DX was finally reunited. Together, they were going to plan another operation DX and get Viv back to safety.  
  
"OK, lets get this thing started" Shawn said. They all had doubts as to what they could do, but they were going to pull it off. While DX planned, Rebecca went to go sit down. She grabbed Viv's chair and she sat down and she looked out the office window.   
  
"Please don't hurt her...she's all the family I've got" Rebecca silently said as a tear rolled down her cheek. 


	7. You Laugh, Then You Cry

Viv opened her eyes and she lifted her head up, she touched her cheek and it was a bit swollen. She looked around and she noticed that she was sitting in the middle of two men and that she was airborne. She recognized them as Sting and Scott Steiner, then she turned around and saw Turner sitting behind them, she quickly tried to jump up out of her seat to strike him when she noticed that she was tied up to her seat.  
  
"Let go of me you old bastard!" she demanded while she struggled to get out of her seat.  
  
"Woah Turner, she's a bitchy little one ain't she?" Scott said.  
  
"The only bitch that can't handle competition in here is Turner!" Viviana protested. Scott and Sting let out a pathetic laugh which got Viv angrier "And what are you two ass-clowns laughing at?...oh yes, your careers I suppose". She touched her cheek once again and it still stung, she couldn't believe what was happening, she shook her head and began to mumble to herself as she gave the three men dirty looks.  
  
"Hey boss, maybe we better knock her out again, she just won't shut up!" Sting said.  
  
"No, don't bother, we are almost there." Turner replied.  
  
"And what is it that you plan to do Turner?, what was the point of you kidnaping me?" Viv said as she held her tied hands up.  
  
He smiled wickedly as he approached her "Well my dear, we are about to find out exactly how much you are worth to your friends. You see, either they agree to sell me Titan Sports or their beloved Viv dies."  
  
Viviana laughed at what he said. Turner turned to anger and yelled at her "What the hell are you laughing at?" he demanded.  
  
"You are an idiot aren't you Turner?" Viv said as she continued to laugh.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Viviana?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know how you are going to get Titan Sports sold to you when you have one of the owners kidnapped. Don't you see?, even if Shane agreed to sell it to you, he can't without my consent...and you know that's never going to happen" she said as she continued to laugh without control.  
  
Turner felt as if his whole world was tumbling down. He had screwed up and he knew it, meanwhile he was getting irritated by the never-ending laughter of Viv.   
  
"Shut up, you damn bitch!" Turner said as he slapped Viviana hard on the face. She turned back to look at Turner, blood slowly dripping from her lip. She looked up at him and gave him a smile of satisfaction.  
  
"I wouldn't smile if I were you Miss Mariani...or should I say the soon to be Mrs. Callaway" Turner said.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about now Turner?" Viv said  
  
Turner had turned the tables on her."You see, I made a deal with Mark. We agreed that if he brought you to me and if he helped me out with my plan, that I would help him out with all the legal stuff for his wedding with you. And, since you laugh at my misery, I'm going to laugh at yours" he said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Viviana felt as if someone had stomped a hole in her gut. "You bastard!" Viviana said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Turner had finally hit the spot where it hurt her the most. She had remembered the first time she married Mark Callaway, it was one of the happiest days of her life, but then after a while, the marriage turned into a living hell that would scar her life forever. Her thoughts were interrupted as the helicopter landed on the roof of Turner's main office building. They all got off and since Viv's feet were tied together, Sting had to carry her inside the building. Once inside, Viviana was taken to one of the rooms and she was locked inside of it.   
  
"Damn you Turner! Damn you!" Viviana yelled out as more tears began to roll down her cheeks. She was left alone...alone to cry. 


	8. The Box

Meanwhile in Turner's Main Building...  
  
Mark parked his Harley in Turner's private parking lot. As he walked inside the building he carried along with him a big white box with a golden bow. He went inside the building and upstairs to Turner's office.  
  
"Where's my wife?" Mark demanded.  
  
"Woah, relax dead man, she's downstairs on one of the rooms" Turner answered. "Is what I think it is?" he said as he pointed to the box.  
  
"Yes, I'm going downstairs to give it to her"  
  
"Well, I don't know how you're going to get that on her"  
  
"You don't have to worry about that" With that Mark got the key to the room and left Turner's office to go downstairs to see Viviana  
*****************************************************************************************************  
Viviana noticed that the door handle in the room was moving and she was anxious and scared to know who it was. The door opened and Mark came inside. Viviana's eyes stirred with anger.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" she said.  
  
"Relax my love, I brought you a present"  
  
"I don't want anything from you and don't call me love...you don't even know what that is!" she said.  
  
"Oh, don't break my heart my sweet...soon, you will be mine once again" he said as he caressed her cheek. Viviana hated it and she felt disgusted at his touch. "Anyway, about the gift I brought you" Mark said. He then put the box on her lap. "Well, since you're all tied up, let me help you open it" he said. He then untied the golden bow and he opened the box, then he removed the tissue paper and he revealed a be white wedding dress. As Viviana saw it, she realized that it was an exact replica of the one she wore the first time she married him. She looked at him in disgust and tears of anger welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked  
  
"Because you are mine and no one else can have you."  
  
"But you had your chance and you hurt me...you almost beat me to death Mark" 


	9. Tell Me This Isn't Happening

Viviana felt something cold on her face and she began to open her eyes slowly, her face felt like if she was hit by an anvil. She saw a woman gently tapping Viv's face with ice, then she was able to recognize her.  
  
"Elizabeth" Viviana said.  
  
"How do you feel Viv?" she answered.  
  
"My face hurts."  
  
"It should hurt, I mean after two knock outs from Mark and a slap from Turner, it should tend to."  
  
"What are you doing?" Viviana asked.  
  
"I'm putting ice on your bruises, to keep the swelling down and to put your make up on for your wedding, you have a beautiful dress."  
  
Viviana looked down at what she was wearing and she though to herself *I never put this on* then she turned to look at Elizabeth. "You're in this too aren't you?"  
  
"Hey, it pays the bills" she said arrogantly. Viv felt disgusted and she gave her a dirty look. "Well, Viv, the swelling is down, but I'll have to put heavy makeup on you to cover those bruises" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Liz, untie me..come on, please" Viviana pleaded.  
  
"No chance Viv, I won't go against orders from the boss." Elizabeth said. She began to put liquid powder on Viviana's face and Viv hesitated at first but Elizabeth warned her "You want me to put this on you or would you rather have Mark here to do it" Viv thought about it and then she let Elizabeth continue. After she did her makeup, Elizabeth did Viv's hair, she tied it up and she let the long curls hang from her pony tail. After she was done with her hair and makeup, Elizabeth proceeded to put the long veil on Viviana's hair. Viv looked sad and frustrated, then Elizabeth looked at her "My, this bride is beautiful, smile Viv, a bride is supposed to smile". Viviana gave her a mean look and she tried to untie her hands that were behind her back. "Don't even try" she said. Elizabeth then walked out of the room and told Mark on her way out "She's all set". Viviana was tired, frustrated and her face hurt like hell, she desperately wanted to know how the hell she was going to get out of the situation, little did she know that DX was surrounding the building and that they were there to rescue her... 


	10. Preparing

Viviana felt something cold on her face and she began to open her eyes slowly, her face felt like if she was hit by an anvil. She saw a woman gently tapping Viv's face with ice, then she was able to recognize her.  
  
"Elizabeth" Viviana said.  
  
"How do you feel Viv?" she answered.  
  
"My face hurts."  
  
"It should hurt, I mean after two knock outs from Mark and a slap from Turner, it should tend to."  
  
"What are you doing?" Viviana asked.  
  
"I'm putting ice on your bruises, to keep the swelling down and to put your make up on for your wedding, you have a beautiful dress."  
  
Viviana looked down at what she was wearing and she though to herself *I never put this on* then she turned to look at Elizabeth. "You're in this too aren't you?"  
  
"Hey, it pays the bills" she said arrogantly. Viv felt disgusted and she gave her a dirty look. "Well, Viv, the swelling is down, but I'll have to put heavy makeup on you to cover those bruises" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Liz, untie me..come on, please" Viviana pleaded.  
  
"No chance Viv, I won't go against orders from the boss." Elizabeth said. She began to put liquid powder on Viviana's face and Viv hesitated at first but Elizabeth warned her "You want me to put this on you or would you rather have Mark here to do it" Viv thought about it and then she let Elizabeth continue. After she did her makeup, Elizabeth did Viv's hair, she tied it up and she let the long curls hang from her pony tail. After she was done with her hair and makeup, Elizabeth proceeded to put the long veil on Viviana's hair. Viv looked sad and frustrated, then Elizabeth looked at her "My, this bride is beautiful, smile Viv, a bride is supposed to smile". Viviana gave her a mean look and she tried to untie her hands that were behind her back. "Don't even try" she said. Elizabeth then walked out of the room and told Mark on her way out "She's all set". Viviana was tired, frustrated and her face hurt like hell, she desperately wanted to know how the hell she was going to get out of the situation, little did she know that DX was surrounding the building and that they were there to rescue her... 


	11. Speechless

Before making a move DX stood in a single file line behind the building and Hunter began to speak. "Today we embark on a mission. We have seen the enemy and they are near. Today we are to rescue our boss Viv, so men!...and woman, lets go get her!" After the inspirational speech by Hunter, they headed out and they surrounded the building.   
  
Meanwhile inside...  
  
Viviana sat there tied to a chair in a wedding dress, after trying and trying to get out of the ropes that held her bound, she finally decided to give up, then she heard the door open again. *Damn it, not again!* she thought to herself. She put her head down not wanting to see who it was  
  
"Are you ready doll?" Mark asked "My goodness, you look just as beautiful as you did the first time we got married."  
  
Viviana looked up with a pissed off look on her face "You are one sick fuck, you know that?"  
  
Mark just laughed at her and he began to untie her off the chair. He untied her waist, but still kept her feet and hands tied so she wouldn't run away. Then he picked her up in his arms and they headed to the big room in the building. When they walked in the room, Viviana couldn't believe her eyes. There were lights and balloons everywhere, there was an orchestra playing music, there was a big wedding cake on a table and there was a small fountain with a statue of a bride and groom on it. The strange thing was, was that there were only a few guests. The guests were Elizabeth, Sting, Scott Steiner, Hogan and Turner. Mark put Viviana down on her two feet and he told Turner "Lets get this started". With that, Mark went to the altar and he waited there for the ceremony to begin. The orchestra played the music for Viviana to walk down the isle, she couldn't walk so Sting had to carry her across. Once she was next to Mark, Turner began the ceremony.  
  
"We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people,   
Viviana Nicoletta Mariani and Markus Callaway, whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one. They now desire to profess before all the world their intention henceforth to walk the road of life together. To these two young people, this marriage signifies the birth of a new spirit" *my ass it does!* Viv thought"... a spirit which is a part of each of us, yet not of any one of us alone. This "birth of spirit" reminds us of spring, the season when all life is reborn and looms again. It is appropriate, therefore, that this wedding of Viviana and Mark be in the Spring, and that it be under the open sky" *we're in a building you moron!* she thought again, "...where we are close to the Earth and to the unity of life, the totality of living things of which we are part." *you are so full of shit Turner!* she thought "...Do you Markus Callaway, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning from them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Viviana Nicoletta Mariani to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do" Mark said.  
  
"Do you Viviana Nicoletta Mariani, knowing this man's love for you and returning it,   
realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Markus Callaway to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Viv hesitated to answer, then she looked Mark in the eyes and his eyes almost ate her alive.  
  
"Answer Viviana!" he demanded. Viv stayed quiet and then Mark grabbed her arm "Answer yes you little bitch!" he demanded. The tension was beginning to build up in the room when suddenly...  
The doors busted open and in walked the Road Dogg wearing a gas mask with a shot gun and yelled to Mark  
  
"FREEEEEZZZEEEE....BIATCH!"  
  
Mark's eyes widened in anger and he threw Viviana down on the ground and suddenly the ceiling on top if him crashed on him and through the hole in the ceiling, X-Pac, Chyna and Billy Gunn came down with gas masks on, then they pointed their automatics at Sting, Hogan, Scott, Elizabeth, the orchestra and Turner. Then Hunter and Shawn came in through the hole in the ceiling also with gas masks on. With everyone held under control, Shawn and Hunter went to get Viviana. Viv was on the floor still tied up. Shawn pulled out his knife and he began to cut the rope. When her arms and legs were finally free, Viviana put her arms around Shawn and she hugged him tight, she wouldn't let him go. She began to cry tears of relief and then she let go of Shawn when Hunter gave her the gas mask.   
  
"Put this on" he said. Viv nodded and she put on the mask. Then Hunter gave Viviana his machine gun and she pointed it at Turner. Then Shawn and Hunter began reaching in their pockets and throwing little glass bottles of liquid on the floor. The room began to get foggy and within a matter of seconds, everyone not wearing a gas mask fell to the floor. When the smoke cleared, Viviana along with the rest of DX looked at each other.  
  
"Lets go home" Shawn said. Everyone nodded and one by one, they began to climb up through the ceiling. Finally it was Shawn and Viviana who were left. Shawn was going to let Viv go first, but then she said "Wait". Shawn looked at her in surprise, "What's the matter Vivi?", she walked over to where Mark was, he was still buried in concrete and then she stood there "Mark...you're fired!" she said. Then with the machine gun that Hunter gave her, she began to shoot all the wedding decorations. She shot the cake and then she stopped at the fountain where the bride and groom stood, she looked at them for a second or two and then she opened fire, this time however, she only shot once. When the smoke from the gun disappeared, the statue of the bride and groom still stood there, except the groom's head was blown off. Viviana looked at Shawn and she smiled, then she began to climb up to the ceiling where the rest of DX were waiting. After she went up, Shawn followed. After they were far from the building, they took their gas masks off and DX stood once again in a single file line and Hunter began to speak again.  
  
"Operation DX-Rescue The Boss is now complete, we now head back to Titan Towers, so Ted Turner and WCW you can all...SUCK IT!" he hugged Viv and they all headed to the jet that was waiting for them to take them home. 


	12. Pleasant Reunion

Ted Turner could never beat the WWF's ratings, so he went crazy and he was sent to the nut house. After that, WCW fell completely apart (which led to the monopolization of wrestling entertainment), all the wrestlers went begging for jobs at the WWF. Viviana and Shane thought it over and they let a few in, but the ones they didn't let in, they had two words for them...(and I think you know what they are). 


	13. Really?

Ted Turner could never beat the WWF's ratings, so he went crazy and he was sent to the nut house. After that, WCW fell completely apart (which led to the monopolization of wrestling entertainment), all the wrestlers went begging for jobs at the WWF. Viviana and Shane thought it over and they let a few in, but the ones they didn't let in, they had two words for them...(and I think you know what they are). 


End file.
